RWBY sins of the mothers
by Bfghunter2
Summary: Au. Ooc. Warnings inside. Ruby is half Grimm and trying to save the world, the only problem? The world hates Grimm. In a world of bloody evolution sometimes to beat the monsters You need a monster.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Sins of the mother

AU, OOC, Violence, Horror, gore, course language, sexual themes, boops and crack are included within this fanfic, you have been warned.

I own neither RWBY or any of its characters, if I did Pyrrah would still be alive.

Changes:

Ruby: Half Grimm, Raised by Salem, homosexual

Weiss: fox Faunus (still homosexual)

Blake: none

Yang: Adopted sister of Ruby, not Half sister.

Pyrrah: half Grimm.

Salem: not crazy, still wants to rule but not through the Grimm.

Summer: Daughter of Salem. Still dead though.

Chapter 1: Meeting in the woods..

A lone figure, a small girl no older than 15 walked alone through the woods. Her red hooded cloak tattered and torn in several places revealing ash white skin beneath riddled with black veins. Her bare feet, caked in mud and grime left small foot prints in the ground as a howling ripped through the skies. Her small hands clutched desperately at the edges of her hood, trying to keep the wind from blowing it off her face as she jogged.

However even in this forest the girl continued to walk along as if nothing was happening. Her voice soft and smooth like silk began to sing.

"They see you as small and helpless They see you as just a child.  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild."

Out of nowhere the small teen broke into a dead sprint, jumping over logs and diving under branches as she sprinted towards the sound of howling as black petals marked her wake.

"Prepare for your greatest moments Prepare for your finest hour.  
The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning Straying from the thunder Miracles of ancient wonder."

Ahead she could see the Grimm, circling around a young teen, barely older than her with nothing but a shield and spear, dodging to the side as a large bone covered beowolf lunged towards her, its claws extended, ready to rip the small girl to shreds. A flash of a light and it's head rolled, the body still moving, claws tearing into flesh and through bone even as the body disintegrated into black mist, its death throws clean severing off the girl's arm making her scream in agony. Her shield still clutched by the severed limb.

"This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution Hope your ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds A story will be told And victory is in a simple soul."

The cloaked girl shoved the wounded teen aside taking the full impact of the next beowolf to jump at her, jaws snapping and claws swinging. With a mighty kick, she threw the Grimm at the tree, making it yelp before getting back up.

"Your world needs a great defender.  
Your world's in the way of harm.  
You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm."

More beowolves soon began to move in for an easy meal as the air seemed to get heavier and the Forrest darker.

"Beware that the light is fading Beware if the dark returns.  
This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn."

At once the Grimm lunged, the hooded teen spinning about, the Grimm, throwing them away from the wounded teen. There were too many. Four managed to pin the hooded teen down as one began to bite into the arm of the wounded girl making her drop her spear in pain as she gave a blood curdling scream.

"Legends scatter.  
Day and night will sever.  
Hope and peace are lost forever.

This will be the day we've waited for.  
We are lightning.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions."

With a explosion of black energy the Grimm were thrown back, destroyed by the shockwave as the hooded teen made a mad dash for the wounded girl, punching the beowolf in it's skull. A sickening crack was heard as the skull gave way, tearing a chunk of flesh from the arm of the half dead girl as it disintegrated.

"This will be the day we've waited for.  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
I don't wanna hear your absolution Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
Welcome to a world of new solutions.  
Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.  
In time, your heart will open minds A story will be told That victory is in a simple soul."

Without any other word the cloaked teen sat the head of the wounded girl in her lap. She couldn't help but give a soft smile at the determination the girl held in her soul despite her pain and blood loss. Her green eyes were still sharp like those of a warrior, looking back at the pale vistage of her savior, almost recoiling at the black and red eyes of a Grimm staring back at her.

"I'm sorry." The hooded girl gave a bitter smile as she ran her hand through the ginger hair of the girl she was trying to save. "I wasn't quick enough, you'd bleed out by the time I could get help, even with my Semblance."

"G-grim." The ginger choked, blood slowly trailing down her chin.

"A curse yes." The hooded girl stated softly as she wiped away some of the blood. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"P-pyrrah N-Niko-kos." The ginger choked, more blood pooling at her lips, probably a punctured lung.

"A beautiful name. I'm Ruby Rose." The now named ruby replied softly. "Tell me Pyrrah, I'm giving you a simple choice, die a human dying a warrior's death or, live on, not entirely human, you'd be half Grimm but would be able to continue protecting those you wish to keep safe." (1)

"I, want t-to live." Pyrrah grunted in pain.

"Remember, you asked for this." Ruby replied, placing her hand against Pyrrah's chest, and admittedly copping a feel while she was at it. Whisps of shadow began to drift off her hand, running under Pyrrah's skin making the girl once again scream in utter anguish as black skin grew over the slashes too deep for Aura to heal and new arms began to grow. A shell of bone and spikes began to form along her outer forearms, her fingers ending in clawed tips as her canine elongated and her left eye turned black and red. With a final scream she passed out, her body limp in Ruby's lap.

Footsteps could be heard rushing closer but ruby didn't care, they didn't smell of the Grimm, nor of Atlas's robots. However she wasn't expecting to see her grandmother's long time rival Ozpin along with a rather busty woman with a riding crop that she knew was just all kinds of kinky (2)

"It's not what it looks like!" She eeped. She grew up with horror stories of Ozpin. She shuddered, what kind of monster drinks coffee with no sugar or cream?!

"Really, then?" Ozpin asked bemused. "From where I am, it looks like you crashed initiation, killed several beowolves and turned the most promising student into a grim hybrid like yourself." He stopped briefly to sip from the mug he god from thin air before continuing. "You then proceeded to assess my deputy Headmistress Miss Goodwitch with a rather perverted look."

"Okay its exactly what it looks like." Ruby muttered. She could do much right now. Goodwitch if she only needed the riding crop would have some crazy OP semblance under her belt and she couldn't carry Pyrrah and run at the same time, she was built for speed not strength. "Go ahead, kill us." She growled out, squeezing her eyes shut, expecting at any second to be killed, a full minute past before she peeked out at the two professors and found, pity.

"Can you carry her?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes but I may need help." Ruby admitted with a pale blush. She could swing about a massive scythe no problem but ask her to carry something and she couldn't manage, something to do with momentum.

"Very well." Goodwitch sighed helping Ruby pick up the new half Grimm.

"Follow behind. I wouldn't want you getting lost miss Rose." Ozpin stated bluntly. Ruby gulped. "When I get home grandma was gonna kill me." She mentally panicked.

End chapter 1.

Marked connotations 1: basically modified Alucard's speach from Hellsing.

2: hint at her semblance's power and also a eeference to RWBY Abridged.

Read. Review. Favorite, Follow. 


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: Sins of the Mothers

Character profile

Name: Ruby Rose

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Species: Half grimm

Height: 5 foot, 2 inches

Hair color: Black and red

Eye color: Black and red.

Skin tone: ash gray

Semblance: Super speed

Clothing: Corset, combat skirt, red hooded cloak

Weapon: Current: None

Team members: Pyrrah Nikos, Wiess, Nora Valkerie

Name: Pyrrah Nikos

Age: 17

Height: 5 foot, 3 inches

Gender: Female

Species: Half Grimm (formerly human)

Hair color: Ginger with black tips

Eye color: one green, one red and black

Skin tone, tanned, midnight black over arms and injuries

Semblance: polarity control

Clothing: roman centurion armor.

Weapon: Milo (spear and hunting rifle combo), shield

Team members: Ruby Rose, Wiess, Nora Valkerie

Name: Wiess no-name

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Species: snow fox faunus

Height: 5 foot

Hair color: silver white

Eye color: ice blue

Skin tone: pale white

Faunus trait(s): fox tail, fox ears

Semblance: Gliphs

Weapon: fencing sword (non modified as of yet)

Clothing: simble blue skirt and white shirt

Team members: Ruby rose, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkerie

Name: Nora Valkerie

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Height: 5 foot, 6 inches

Hair color: ginger

Eye color: pink

Skin tone: pale

Semblance: electricity manipulation

Weapon: granade launcher hammer, (Manglehiem)

Clothing: pink skirt, white shirt with heart shaped hole, pink gloves

Team members: Ruby Rose, Pyrrah Nikos, Wiess.

Teams:

Team: RNWP (Romp) (Ruby, Nora, Wiess, Pryyah) (1st year)

Team: BRYJ (Bridge) (Blake, Ren, Yang, Juane) (1st year)

Team: CCTS (Cats) (Church, Caboose, Tucker, Sister)

Team: DGSS (Dogs) (Donut, Griff, Sarge, Simmons)

(AN: Sarge's real surname is actually Sarge)

Team: TWMY (toony) (Tex, Washington, Main, York)

Semblences:

Church: He's basically a ghost. (BOO MOTHERFUCKER!)

Caboose: Same as Yang's

Tucker: Teleportation (although he ends up with charred clothing and there's a 30 second delay)

Sister: Essentially immortal (seriously she survives being shot, bown up, strangled, crushed, decapitated and stabbed)

Donut: sees in a wider spectrum then normal able to see ultraviolet to infrared

Griff: Juggernaut momentum (does Look at me go look at me go look at me *splat* ring any bells?)

Simmons: Cyborg, still can't figure out his semblance

Sarge: Undeniably bad luck (same as qrow)

Tex: Invisibility

Washington: able to see the memories of others

Main: can for a short time copy a semblance of a person he touched

York: can pick locks by just touching it.

Chapter 2: Living arrangements.

There are times in ones life when the universe gives you the preverbial middle finger, for Ruby, now was one of those times. It seems that after finally making it back to the cliffside Ozpin had lead them to all the students she was so careful to avoid were already there in groups of two.

A cat faunus with her blond older sister, a tall black haired boy in green robes with a nervous looking blonde boy who fumbled with his sword at the sight of them, a snow fox faunus with a ginger girl who was balancing a rook atop her head while aiming a grenade launcher at them. Then there was the four jocks who looked like they drank too much coffee and were itching for a fight.

"Ah yes, seems group 4 is all here." Ozpin hummed aloud before sipping from his coffee again. "Miss Beladonna and mr Ark you two are teamed with miss Xiao long and mister Lei. You shall be Team Bridge" the four mentioned teens looked at each other and Yang Xaio long shrugged before pulling Juane Ark in for a noogie.

"Mr Skywing, Winchester, Thrust and Lark, you are now team Cardinal." Ozpin stated. The four looked at eachother and hifived before wooping. Goodwitch rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Finally, although miss Nikos is currently unconscious and miss rose was late," Ozpin lied, Ruby frowned, stupid old wizards meddling in the affairs of mortals and Grimm. "Have still passed the entry exam due to, unique, circumstances and will be paired with Miss Valkerie and Miss Wiess."

The ginger known as Nora Valkerie glared at them before giving Ruby the evil eye while her fox faunus partner, Wiess, gave a slight gulp before moving towards them.

"What happened to her arms? Is she OK?" Wiess asked in concern as she helped lift up Pyrrah as to allow Miss Goodwitch to herd the students back up the path towards the academy.

"Beowolves." Ruby put shortly. "Only way to save her really." She added with a frown. "Since we're team mates now, I'll tell you this but please keep it to yourselves." Wiess nodded while Nora raised an eyebrow. "I'm cursed. My mother and her mother too. Its difficult to explain but I guess you could call us Grimm Faunus." She then looked at Yang who had stayed behind with her partner Ren. "Its good to see your still alive yang!"

"Of course I'm alive Rubes, why would I be?" Yang snorted with a smirk. "I should be the one saying that anyway, you've been gone for like a month! Where's mum? Hidding summer where?"

Wiess groaned at the pun as did Ren, Nora however snorted a giggle.

"Dead." Ruby replied shortly. "Taiyang killed her."

"What?! But dad would never!" Yang denied fiercely.

"Yang use you head!" Ruby snapped. "The three of us go out and only he returns? If grandma didn't show up I'd be dead!"

"THAT LYING BASTARD!" Yang roared, her hair catching fire as her pupils turned red. "HE LOVED HER THEN HE KILLED HER?!"

Her rage abruptly ended when Ren placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh." Yang uttered in confusion.

"I hide emotions." Ren stated as way of explanation. Ruby pouted. He was gonna make meals difficult, she could tell.

"So, why did he do it?" Yang asked, her emotions now dulled down enough to think anything other than "KILL DAD AND RIP HIS BODY TO BITS!"

"He said he couldn't take us being monsters any more. You know mum looked relatively normal compared to me and grandma." Ruby gave a sad shrug. "Come on, let's get Pyrrah to the infirmary then we're going to rescue Zwei and kick dad's ass."

"Count me in." Wiess stated. "My father was a monstrous person too. I won't let another one escape their dues."

"You're the unwanted Schnee, aren't you?" Yang asked. "I heard about you from dad, something about hiring White fang to kill your own father?"

"Bastard had it coming." Wiess spat. "Got drunk and slept with mum, when I was born he had her killed and set me to work in her place as the maid of the house. If it wasn't for Winter I would of been killed many times over."

A soft groan from Pyrrah seemed to gain the attention of everyone and drag them back on track as they quickly rushed off to catch up to the others. Nora still glaring at Ruby.

Having somehow avoided the other 180 or so students, they finally made their way to the infirmary where a green haired man in a green jacket covered in soot was seated on one of the beds, the mangled remains of a thermas by his bedside. "HelloimprofessorOoblecknicetoseeyou!Holdonissheafaunusoragrimireallycanttellrightnow."

Everyone blinked. Not even ruby or yang could understand such rapid speech and they put up with it whenever ruby got hyped up.

"What?" Yang asked stupidly. "Does anyone else speak gibberish?"

The sound of a door shutting drew all attention to a purple haired man in stereotypical doctor's garbs with a scroll in hand, checking off a list. "Okay Oobleck you're free to go. Just don't add TNT and Dust to the next coffee mix you make, your semblance isn't invincibility." The professor grinned and shot out the room leaving behind a small puff of dust.

"Okay, that's impressive." Ruby stated with a bright grin. He reached half the speed she could which is saying something.

"Hello im Doctor Frank Dufrane. Dare I ask what happened?" The doctor sighed upon seeing the students. "Did Caboose go along with another of Griff's pranks?"

"Who?" Yang asked before shaking her head. "Never mind."

"All I need is an ice pack to help with any headaches for my partner here and some bandages in case she ends up clawing herself by accident." Ruby explained with a bright smile.

The doctor looked between the two and sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "What is with people and screwing aliens? Honestly I wear Tucker started a trend or something."

"HONKBRALG!" A voice sounded from the office. Everyone turned to see a short hunchbacked alien creature with four digits (two were thumbs) on each hand, hooves, four mandibles for a mouth and black scaly skin in a teal colored shirt and grey pants. "HONK BLARG HONK HONK BLARGIDY BLARG."

"Damned Vampire linebacker." The doctor sighed, facepalming before turning to face the creature. "Junior, apologize for swearing."

This was interrupted by a loud explosive sneeze from Yang causing the table to catch fire.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Nora shouted.

"SON OF A BISCUIT!" Ruby Yelped.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Wiess cried.

"BLARG HONK BLARG BLARG!" Junior cried as the fire system kicked in drenching the room in water.

"Err. Yang did it!" Nora cried suddenly suddenly stepping away from the fire extinguisher control box which was open and lever pulled down.

Ren facepalmed. "Nora." He groaned.

"Oh god not another one." Frank sobbed as he shuffled into his office, throwing ruby the items she asked for. "Just, leave? Please just don't ruin my office any more will you?" With that he shut the door leaving the drenched students to their own devices. The other door was soon kicked open by a dark skinned teen in aqua armor, a sword strapped to his side as he skidded to a stop. He quickly eyed the others in the room. "Bowchickabowwow!"

The sprinkler system had left some articles of clothes rather transparent.

A muffled "Bow chicka honk honk!" Was heard in the office and the new arrival rushed in, booting down that door too. "HOLD ON JUNIOR! DADDY'S COMING!"

"Quick, go go." Ruby stage whispered loudly dragging Pyrrah out as quick as she and Yang could manage, the others were all in agreement, get out before things got hectic. They were halfway down the hall when a blonde in blue armor with a rifle on his back upside down ran into the infirmary.

A loud boom was heard. "TUCKER DID IT!"

"God damnit caboose!"

"Quick." Ren paled as he tried to help them to the elivators quicker. A second boom was heard just as the doors shut followed by "NO! BAD FRECKLES!"

"It appears team CCTS (Cats) is at it again." A voice sighed, they spun about to see Ozpin standing there sipping his coffee as the elevator began it's decent. How the hell he got there was anybody's geuss. He then handed a set of keys to Wiess. "Here are your keys, your room is number 12 of floor C," he then handed a set to Yang. "Your team is in room 13, also floor C." He stated before the doors opened. "This is your stop. I hope you enjoy your stay here." With that they rushed out of the elevator, Nora turned just as the doors were closing to see Ozpin sipping his coffee. She pouted. Ren never allowed her Coffee or soda. Maybe Wiess would though now they're partners. A mischievous smirk grew across her face before skipping after her new team.

"Oh Wiess!~" she called cheerfully. "Can I have Coffee?"

"No." Ren stated bluntly. "Don't ever give her coffee, she's hyper enough as is."

"Got it." Wiess nodded as she unlocked her door, holding it open for Yang's and Ruby to bring Pyrrah in, they quickly put her on the couch.

"Seeya. Gotta make sure Blondy stays out of my stuff." Yang waved before following Ren out of the room.

"So, home sweet home for the next few fears huh." Ruby uttered looking around, noticing how the sun was going through the window. "Pyrrah and I will take the left side." Ruby stated as she became a literal blurr of black rose petals. Wiess and Nora were slack jawed as within 30 seconds Ruby had stacked one bed atop another to make a bunk bed, blankets draped over the top like a tent and some on the lower half like curtials. "Should keep the sun out. What are you waiting for? You have to make your beds too."

"Whoever raised her must of had too much energy." Wiess sighed, slapping Nora's hand away from her luggage.

Meanwhile in the middle of Grimm infested territory Salem sneezed before rubbing her nose and going back to watching Cinder and Emerald argue over who got the last chicken leg, unaware of Neo silently swiping it and handing it to Torchwick.

End.

Read. Review. Favorite. Follow. 


End file.
